


Winter's Gift

by catchingadri (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/catchingadri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being friends for years, Dave and John finally get to meet and are spending Christmas together with their family. But Christmas in Texas is a bit different than spending it at John's place, with one thing missing - snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter's Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt given by tumblr user lupadracolis for a gift exchange, who requested "Striders seeing snow for the first time." I hope I did this prompt justice!

A knock on the door startled the boy laying on the floor near it. He quickly jumped up in excitement. He had been eagerly waiting for this moment. After being friends for years, John Egbert was finally going to see Dave Strider in person

With a huge grin adorning his face, he threw open the door. Before Dave could react beyond a quick hi, John pulled him into an embrace.

“Dave! I can’t believe it is actually really you!”

Awkwardly returning the embrace, Dave patted John on the back before pulling away. “Nice to see you too John. Mind if I come in?”

John jumped back, flushing. “Oh of course! Sorry didn’t mean to make you wait on the door step.”

Dave walked inside, dragging his heavy suitcase behind him. The two walked upstairs, John showing Dave the guest room.

“Here, I’ll give you a quick tour before dinner,” John grinned, grabbing Dave. Dave rolled his eyes but went along with it. He could see how excited John was that he was here for Christmas. Not that he would say it, but Dave was pretty excited as well. After all, they had been friends for, god what had it been? Almost seven years? And people say you can’t have internet friends.

“My bro should be arriving soon. He just had to deal with a couple of things first,” Dave explained to John, trying to search for something to say. It had been so much easier online.

“Oh no it’s fine! My dad won’t have dinner done for a little while anyway, so we have got plenty of time!”

They walked in silence, only broken by John occasionally explaining something or another. After a little, John’s dad called for dinner. The two walked into the kitchen, seeing both Dad Egbert and Dave’s Bro already sitting at the table.

Dinner seemed to pass by quickly, the awkward silence from earlier having been broken. After dinner, they all sat around the table, continuing to chat. Dave glanced out of the window, seeing the slightly darkened sky, but saw something… peculiar. A drift of white fluff was falling from the sky. Dave poked John, gesturing out the window.

“Hey I think something’s wrong man. White gloop is falling down. You might want to get that checked out."

John started laughing. “Dave don’t be ridiculous! It’s winter, it always snows here. Er, I guess you guys don’t really get that all that often in Texas. C’mon, let’s go outside!”

Dad called after them, “don’t forget to bundle up!”

John called back “we’ll only be out for a little bit!”

Bro, Dave, and John exited the house, where the snowfall had started picking up. Already the ground was dusted with a layer of snow. Hesitantly, Dave reached down, running the snow through his fingers. He then grinned, realising John was in the perfect position for a snowball to land right on his unsuspecting back. He attempted to clump together the snow into a shape possibly resembling a ball, only for it to fall apart into powder before reaching John.

Laughing, John reached down, grabbing his own handful of snow, throwing it at Dave, where it actually managed to stay in its shape and hit him on the chest.

“How did you manage to get it to stay?” Dave scowled, kicking at the snow.

John, laughing at Dave’s poor attempts to make snowballs, scooped up some snow and showed Dave how to make a proper snowball. The rest of the evening was spent throwing snowballs back and forth gleefully, with Bro joining in on the fun.

Hey Dave, Bro, how do you feel about building a snowman?”

The Striders grinned and gleefully joined John in building the world’s best (possibly worst) snowman.

It was fully dark by the time they all dragged themselves inside, shivering. Dad had the foresight to make hot chocolate for them all, and they thankfully accepted the warm drink. After they all finished, goodnights were passed around as they all headed off to bed with the promise of more snow fun in the morning.


End file.
